Sketch Universe Wikia:Chat/Logs/28 April 2016
11:55 <*CypherNova*> >Parents start laughing. 11:55 <*CypherNova*> Hush up pls. 11:57 I feel you 11:58 Also 11:58 Am back 11:58 and am live 11:58 but lag 11:58 for some reason 12:08 Sketch. 12:08 Are 'ya there? 12:08 Oh, hey 12:08 Suuup! 12:09 Sorry for not being online that much today. 12:09 Power went out. 12:10 Since I still can't PM you (Damn you wikia glitches) can we talk on SKype? 12:23 sk ETCH 12:23 'SKETCH] 12:23 SKETCH 12:23 THE RP 12:23 DID YOU 12:23 RESPOND 12:23 CAUSE 12:23 hey 12:23 oh 12:23 yeah i did 12:23 on paper 12:23 WE CAN GO IN PEM 12:24 oh, okay 12:24 but first 12:24 did you read ch. 1 and 2 of SM? 12:24 maybe 12:25 Sketch. 12:25 Can we, uh, talk on Skype? 11:19 back 11:20 Front. 11:21 back 11:55 <*CypherNova*> >Parents start laughing. 11:55 <*CypherNova*> Hush up pls. 11:57 I feel you 11:58 Also 11:58 Am back 11:58 and am live 11:58 but lag 11:58 for some reason 12:08 Fucking hell. 12:08 Laggy as fuck. 12:08 Internet is shi- nvm 12:08 Got better some how? 12:08 Sketch. 12:08 Are 'ya there? 12:08 Oh, hey 12:08 Suuup! 12:09 Sorry for not being online that much today. 12:09 Power went out. 12:10 Since I still can't PM you (Damn you wikia glitches) can we talk on SKype? 12:23 sk ETCH 12:23 'SKETCH] 12:23 SKETCH 12:23 THE RP 12:23 DID YOU 12:23 RESPOND 12:23 CAUSE 12:23 hey 12:23 oh 12:23 yeah i did 12:23 on paper 12:23 WE CAN GO IN PEM 12:24 oh, okay 12:24 but first 12:24 did you read ch. 1 and 2 of SM? 12:24 maybe 12:25 Sketch. 12:25 Can we, uh, talk on Skype? 01:05 chat no 01:05 no 01:05 NO 01:05 NO DIE 01:07 CHAT LIVE 01:05 chat no 01:05 no 01:05 NO 01:05 NO DIE 01:07 CHAT LIVE 01:14 * TheAquuaHybrid live 01:16 yey 12:24 oh, okay 12:24 but first 12:24 did you read ch. 1 and 2 of SM? 12:24 maybe 12:25 Sketch. 12:25 Can we, uh, talk on Skype? 01:05 chat no 01:05 no 01:05 NO 01:05 NO DIE 01:07 CHAT LIVE 01:14 * TheAquuaHybrid live 01:16 yey 02:21 Sketch Skype. 02:58 sadly i must go 02:58 test 02:58 PFFFT 02:58 I JUST SENT NICK AN IMAGE AND HE DISCONNECTED 02:59 if a certain ho by the name of ark joins le chat, tell him i said "nyello bae" 02:59 so ye 02:59 goodbye 03:01 Welp. 03:01 My chest is burning. 03:01 Thank you, Simon. 03:01 This is meaning: I'm gonna go before I bring stuff to the chat. 03:02 So, addio. 02:21 Sketch Skype. 02:58 sadly i must go 02:58 test 02:58 PFFFT 02:58 I JUST SENT NICK AN IMAGE AND HE DISCONNECTED 02:59 if a certain ho by the name of ark joins le chat, tell him i said "nyello bae" 02:59 so ye 02:59 goodbye 03:01 Welp. 03:01 My chest is burning. 03:01 Thank you, Simon. 03:01 This is meaning: I'm gonna go before I bring stuff to the chat. 03:02 So, addio. 02:58 PFFFT 02:58 I JUST SENT NICK AN IMAGE AND HE DISCONNECTED 02:59 if a certain ho by the name of ark joins le chat, tell him i said "nyello bae" 02:59 so ye 02:59 goodbye 03:01 Welp. 03:01 My chest is burning. 03:01 Thank you, Simon. 03:01 This is meaning: I'm gonna go before I bring stuff to the chat. 03:02 So, addio. 03:16 "These mothers may care for their kids, but they have nothing on the mothers of Investigation Discovery." 03:16 ID throwing shade i swea r 02:59 if a certain ho by the name of ark joins le chat, tell him i said "nyello bae" 02:59 so ye 02:59 goodbye 03:01 Welp. 03:01 My chest is burning. 03:01 Thank you, Simon. 03:01 This is meaning: I'm gonna go before I bring stuff to the chat. 03:02 So, addio. 03:16 "These mothers may care for their kids, but they have nothing on the mothers of Investigation Discovery." 03:16 ID throwing shade i swea r 12:14 ! 01:03 RIP RENBOT 2016 04 28